metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Liquid Ocelot
Liquid Ocelot was the merger of Liquid Snake's "spirit" and Revolver Ocelot's personality. He is the instagator of an insurrection against The Patriots. Biography In the 2010s, Liquid Ocelot set up his final steps to plunge the world into total war and destroy The Patriots while war relied heavily on armies of mercenaries to do their work, and Liquid Ocelot capitalized on this. By 2014, Liquid Ocelot's mother company "Outer Heaven" (the five largest PMCs) was the largest mother company ever. The first phase of the plan was to use his (Liquid Snake's) own DNA to hack SOP, but it failed. He placed genetic engineering scientist Naomi Hunter under house arrest and forced her to work for him to access the SOP system and also began cooperating with Vamp. The second phase was to use Solid Snake's DNA, but it failed as well. Using Big Boss's genetic code to enter the Patriots's AI network, Liquid Ocelot succeeded in taking over the SOP. Calling this plan "Guns of the Patriots", he used it to disable every gun and weapon in the world. After arriving in Shadow Moses, he outfitted with Metal Gear REX's rail gun on Outer Haven, an Arsenal Gear-class battleship that he stolen from the Patriots. He then attempted to use a nuclear warhead launched into orbit from the rail gun to destroy the Patriots's core AI ("JD") in space. While his plan was in motion, Liquid Ocelot had enough time to use one of the mass-produced Metal Gear RAY units which protected Outer Haven. Liquid Ocelot's plan was "foiled" by Snake and Otacon who infiltrated Outer Haven and implanted a virus created by Sunny and Naomi, which destroyed not only GW, but also spread to the Patriots other AIs, eliminating them once and for all. Once Snake inserted the virus into GW, he soon passed out. He was then brought atop Outer Haven by Liquid Ocelot, who stated that Snake had accomplished what he had sought all along, to free the world from the Patriots's control, and that Big Boss's Outer Heaven was finally a reality. Liquid Ocelot then helped Snake get back up, seeking one last fight with his "brother"; he was subsequently defeated, and as he lay on the ground, he regained his consciousness and died as Revolver Ocelot. Ocelot's last words to Solid Snake were: "I am Liquid's doppelganger and you are his..." followed by, "You're pretty good", the same phrase Revolver Ocelot said to Solid Snake nine years ago and the same phrase Big Boss said to Ocelot fifty years ago. Reception and Controversy Liquid Ocelot has been a well received villain. Edge magazine stated "Kojima has forged a superb villain, far more complete than in MGS2.". However, there is some controversy due to some fans being disappointed that Liquid Ocelot was not in fact Liquid. And there is also some controversy over Liquid Ocelot's handling in the MGS4 Database as it makes vague hints in some articles, suggesting that Liquid's "spirit"/personality was in control, but subsequently contradicting this information by saying it was an act all along in other articles. However, memetically Liquid Ocelot could be argued to be the mental clone of Liquid Snake brought on by Revolver Ocelot's advanced hypnotherapy. By 2014, as far as he was concerned he was now Liquid Snake and therefore he could be said to carry on Liquid Snake's "conciousness"/will. The mystery surrounding the truth of Liquid Ocelot has lead to many theories of just who he actually was. Personality The personality of Liquid Ocelot is the same as Liquid Snake's personality in with some of Revolver Ocelot's personality traits. Some view Liquid Ocelot as a fusion/combination of Liquid Snake and Revolver Ocelot. Behind the Scenes *While Revolver Ocelot and Liquid Ocelot are both technically the same person, both have somewhat different voicetones. Revolver Ocelot's voice is more Western-like, while Liquid Ocelot's voice is more menacing and also sounds loud and arrogant (Liquid Snake's personality). *In the English version of MGS4, Patric Zimmerman (Revolver Ocelot's English voice in MGS1 and MGS2) voiced Liquid Ocelot. However, things went differently in the Japanese version of MGS4 because Kōji Totani (Revolver Ocelot's Japanese voice in MGS1 and MGS2) died in 2006, so Banjo Ginga (Liquid Snake's Japanese voice in MGS1 and MGS2 and Zero's Japanese voice in MGS3 and MPO) voiced Liquid Ocelot. Category:Characters Category:Game Boss Category:Metal Gear Online Category:MGS2 Characters Category:MGS4 Characters